Chapter 5: Quest For The Scythe
We got to the building where the senators meet to discuss issues and other stuff. All my friends were all here and they looked more like prisoners than guest. Quintus was talking to other ghost, it was kind of weird that their were ghost but nobody else seemed to care. "All weapons aren't permitted pass city lines", a statue said. "Are you a talking statue?", Clint said. "Statue?, child I am the mighty god Terminus", the statue said. "You don't look so mighty", Miles said with a chuckle. "How dare you!, I will-" "Its okay Terminus they are with me", Katerina said. The god statue didn't seem happy but he let us pass. When we got in it looked like people that was about in their 20's-30's were debating something. The guy Juan was here sitting in a chair like he was on a throne. "Praetor Fuartez you need to gather your forces to the north and set up camp", a guy who looked thirty said. "No, I need to remain to protect Rome", Juan replied. "As a praetor its my duty to protect Rome". Then they all went back to yelling and arguing with each other. "Gentlemen you are senators of Rome, you must be civilized and rational", Katerina said. "Yes your right centurion, we summoned you here to join praetor Fuartez on his journey", a man said. I thought it was kind of cool to see how calm they get after listening to my sister. A man walked into the room, he has blonde hair, pale skin, and thin like a twig. He had a yellow teddy bear that had a cut in its stomach with its stuffing gone. "Gentlemen I had a prophecy from the gods", he said. "Speak it then Octavian", a man said. Octavian started to speak the lines of the prophecy he received. Children of the gods the time has come War with the sky the battle has begun Travel across seas to the Elder Three The lost scythe on the island of Kui Ship against ship in the battle on the sea One left behind in the vast open sea After he spoke the lines he sat down at the nearest chair. "We need to assemble a group of demigods now", a young man said. "We do it, my friends and I weren't sent to help", I said. They all stood quietly and looked as if they were judging us. "We wont let Greeks do this quest its a roman job", Octavian said. "Yes, but we were sent here to help our brothers and sisters", Emiley said. "Find, they can come with me", Juan said with an authoritative voice. "I will lead the Greeks and several legionnaires on this quest for Saturn's scythe". "Saturn's scythe?", Quintus said. "Saturn is the roman form of the titian Kronos", Claudia said. "Kronos's real scythe has been missing for over three thousand years. So the Telekhine made him a new one for the second Titanomachy. His original one is one of the most powerful weapons ever because it was made by the goddess Gaea. Its also the only weapon that can be used to defeat Ouranos". "Wow that must be some weapon", Alexia said. "We need to travel by sea, that's an issue because we Romans don't like the sea nor do we have a vessel to travel such distances", Juan said. "I got that covered", I said. "If theirs a ship that can help us I know just the one for the job". Chapter 6: We Set Sail Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Chapter Page